Alvin and the Chipmunks Week of Fun
by Marcipie
Summary: Alvin and the Chipmunks get a weird request from the friend of a fan to stay with her for a week. R
1. The E Mail

**Alvin and The Chipmunks Week of Fun**

**The Sole Survivor  
Chapter 1 – The E-mail**

--

"Okay, Alvin. Will you please explain to me why we're doing this?" Simon asked exasperatedly, staring pointedly at his older brother. "Because I really see no point in this." The chipmunk in question turned from the computer and grinned at him mischievously.

"Come on, Simon. It's not like you've never wanted to meet your fans! Think of how this will mean to the public eye if we decided to do this!" Just then, Dave waltzed in the room, hearing part of the conversation between the brothers.

"What's going on in here, Alvin? Simon?" He asked suspiciously, and seemed surprised that Simon was there with him. Simon sighed and pointed to the computer they were using to read their e-mail. For the past hour, Alvin and Simon had been rifling through their fan mail, with Alvin making sure Simon knew who had the most of it, when they'd come across one letter that was slightly different than the rest. It was a request, asking them to do a favor for a fan in question.

"Come look at this, Dave! This fan wants us to spend the week with them!" Dave raised an eyebrow and came over to read the e-mail. The letter said,

"Dear Chipmunks,

I have a request for you guys, though I would totally understand if you can't or don't want to do this. Would you be willing to spend a week with one of your fans? My best friend is totally in love with your music and she won't stop talking about you guys. So, being the kind and loving friend that I am, decided to ask her obsession themselves. I was wondering if it'd be possible that you could come out here and meet up with her. I would totally appreciate it. If you guys are able, please reply to this e-mail. Thanks a bunch! –Alex."

"What do you think, Dave?" Simon asked him cautiously. After everything that had happened during the whole Ian Hawke episode, the taller chipmunk didn't think Dave would let them go anywhere with anybody without asking some questions. Dave sighed and sat down in the computer chair. Alvin caught his eye and pleaded silently, his hands in front of his face.

"Okay, Alvin, get Theodore in here." Dave had noticed the chubby chipmunk was missing, and decided that making a decision without him in there wouldn't be fair. The red-sweater clad chipmunk shrugged and took two steps to the left.

"THEODORE! GET IN HERE!" He screeched, and then grinned when he heard a loud thud from the kitchen. In a split second, Alvin grinned smugly and crossed his arms, turning to Dave as Theodore ran into the living room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Theodore asked, breathing heavily. Dave and Simon glared at Alvin.

"Nothing's wrong Theo." Simon patted the spot next to him on the computer desk. Theodore used Dave's leg as a ladder and seated himself. "We wanted a vote. See, Alvin and I were reading fan mail and we came across this one asking us to spend a week down there with the fan. If Dave allows this, would you want to do it?" Alvin huffed and sat down in front of the computer, glaring as if he could influence Theodore's decision.

"How far away do they live?" Theodore asked, looking at Dave. The man shrugged.

"I don't know. We'd have to reply to the e-mail to tell them that we're serious about it, but that's only if all three of you guys agree to this. Theodore? Simon?" He knew he didn't have to ask Alvin. That chipmunk was already more than willing. Simon rubbed his chin thoughtfully and thought. Alvin could be right about one thing. This would be good for their reputation if they agreed to do something for a fan. It proved that they actually read their fan mail and not just had someone else to do it for them, as much as Alvin wished they did.

"I guess I'm up for it." Simon finally smiled, turning to Theodore. "What about you, Theodore?" The chubby chipmunk sat down and looked a little bit glum.

"I don't think I wanna do it. We don't know them, and spending an entire week somewhere we've never been sounds kind of dangerous, if you ask me, guys."

"Well, no one asked you, really." Alvin muttered and turned away stubbornly. Dave glanced between the three chipmunks and sighed.

"So, two outta three, huh? Well, let's just see what this fan has to say for herself. I'll go ahead and reply to the e-mail, just to make sure of some things, and then I'll get back to you guys. Is that good for you, Alvin?" Dave, Simon and Theodore watched Alvin's reaction. He was glaring pointedly at a fixed corner of the room with his arms crossed. Finally he huffed and threw his arms in the air.

"Fine, go ahead. I don't care." Alvin hopped down from the computer desk, aiming for the chair to watch TV. Dave, Theodore and Simon all sighed in relief.

"Wow, Alvin's been really cooperative lately." Simon muttered, and then winced when he saw his older brother glaring at him over the couch cushion.

"I heard that." He grumbled and slid back down. Dave rolled his eyes, and then clicked the reply button on the e-mail.

--

Across the country, a girl, just turned 17 was checking her e-mail carefully. She'd been told by her friend Alexandra that she should have an e-mail coming soon, but not to get her hopes up. She just wished she knew what Alex was talking about. So she was being sure to read every mail letter she'd received. Then, when she came across a newer one at the top with the e-mail sender from a 'Dave Seville', her heart thumped uneasily in her chest. Could that be who she thought it was? She quickly moved the mouse to the link and clicked on it, waiting impatiently for it to load.

Renee Maxell, who had been a fan of the Chipmunks since they came into the world unannounced, had been practically obsessed with the 'dancing rodents' as Alex called them. Ren knew she was joking, but felt she had to stick up for the chipmunks every time they were called names. The 17-year-old had bought the Chipmunks CD and all the merchandise she could get a hold of. She hated picking favorites in the group, but like every other great fan, they have to eventually. A little Alvin wristband always adorned her wrist, showing everyone physically who she preferred.

When the page finally loaded, Ren quickly read the print.

"Hey, this is Dave Seville,

I'm answering for the Chipmunks, since I am their song writer and manager. We have a few questions about the request you have. First of all, where do you live? What's your name and your age? And this being completely not of my own free will, Alvin wants to know if your friend is cute. I'm sorry if that offends."

Pausing in her reading, she had to giggle. She shook her head and glanced at the mirror on the opposite wall where she was sitting. Renee thought she didn't look half bad. Not exactly the 'hott' type, but she thought she still had that child-like quality to her features that made her cute. Getting back to the email, she wondered where this was going.

"Anyway, we, meaning Theodore, Simon and myself would like to know how your friend treats animals or pets if she has any. If the Chipmunks would be staying with you for a week, I need to know if they'd be taken care of."

Renee froze. The Chipmunks, staying with her for a week? So that's what Alex was so excited about, forcing her to read her e-mail as soon as she got home. She grinned and clapped her hands excitedly. She wouldn't mind Alvin, Simon and Theodore staying with her for a week, but she'd just be happy if they would visit. She read the rest of the e-mail.

"And Theodore wants to know if she has good food. Okay, before this e-mail gets too out of hand, I'm going to end it and leave it up to you to answer my questions if you're serious. Thanks in advance! –Dave."

Renee giggled and leaned back in her chair. She was going to hug Alex until she turned purple tomorrow at school. Now all she had to do was reply to the e-mail.

And ask her mother.

**--  
****A/N: Hey guys. I return with yet another story. Sick of me yet? lol This time around I'm capturing Alvin and the Chipmunks. Just in celebration of their new movie out on DVD and the fact that I LOVE these guys. lol Who's hotter, Alvin or Justin Timberlake? Hmm, I wonder. ALVIN. –laughs-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks in any way, shape or form.


	2. Waiting for Arrival

**Alvin and The Chipmunks Week of Fun**

**The Sole Survivor****  
****Chapter 2 – Waiting for Arrival**

**--**As promised, Alexandra was practically clinging to the wall in an attempt to escape Renee's death grip at school the next day. Cries of "I love you, Alex!" and "You are awesome!" rang through the halls. By the time the poor girl had gotten away from Ren, she gasped and let herself collapse into a nearby chair. It was too early in the morning for Renee's eagerness.

"Renee, chill. It was no big deal." Alex hurriedly placed her hand on Renee's forehead to keep her from approaching any further when her friend attempted to hug her again.

"Yes, I agree. It was a HUGE deal! You have no ideal how much this means to me!" Alexandra stared at Ren with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, the funny thing is, I do. So, when are the squirrels coming?" In that split second, Renee's expression grew dark.

"They're not squirrels." She said slowly, growling when Alex's grin widened. "They. Are. CHIPMUNKS!" She screamed, not at all caring they were in school, nor about the odd stares she received.

"Who are, in fact, related to the squirrel family." Alex calmly examined her nails and grinned cheekily while Renee fumed.

"I hate you." Ren muttered before sitting beside her in defeat while the smug girl nearby grinned. "Anyway," She continued, irritated, "I think they'll be here by the end of this week." Alex gave her a surprised look.

"Wow, that early, huh? They must be eager for attention!"

"Why would they be? They're popular!" Renee announced, her lips popping on the last word, sounding almost like a Britain native.

"What are you guys arguing about now?" An exasperated voice asked grouchily, making Alex and Renee turn to face the voice. Standing before them was one of their freshman friends they'd adopted, Binka K. Moore. She was a short little girl with dark brown hair and bright green eyes covering her right eye in one swoop with her bangs. Renee shot up with one quick motion and hugged her fiercely.

"Guess what, Binka?! Alvin, Simon and Theodore are gonna live with me for an entire week!" Alex blinked and gave Binka a deadpan look. "I am SO excited; I can't wait until they get here!" Sighing, Binka grew limp and just let Ren hug her. Even she was getting a little tired of her obsession with the Chipmunks. Releasing the freshman, Renee clasped her hands together and squealed.

"So, ready to go to class?" Alex asked Binka suddenly.

"Sure, let's go." As quickly as Binka had shown up, they'd gone and left her. She growled and crossed her arms.

"Fine." She mumbled to herself. "I wonder what Alvin is doing right now?" She questioned quietly to herself, raising her sleeve to glance at the wristband.

--

All was rather calm and peaceful at the Seville household. Simon was up in the chipmunks' room, playing around on the computer, Alvin was watching some documentary on chipmunks and criticizing their research, and Theodore was in the kitchen. Until Alvin's short attention span for things educational brought him to turn off the TV and head immediately for the stereo in the corner of the room with Dave's other musical merchandise. He grinned and adjusted his hat over his head, turning on the high priced machine.

"Hey, Theodore, Simon!" The chipmunk cried, cupping his hands over his mouth. A loud bump from upstairs signaled that his taller brother heard him and he was scurrying down the stairs. Moments later, he saw Theodore and Simon crash into the room, panting heavily.

"What's the matter, Alvin?" Simon asked, adjusting his glasses and detangling himself from his younger brother. The two chipmunks turned to face Alvin, paling as they watched their older brother's face twist into a huge grin. Quickly, Simon stepped up, waving his arms. "Alright, whatever it is you've got planned for your parting gift, I want no part of it. I've already got mine, and I'm pretty sure Theodore's in the kitchen with his." The day before, the brothers had decided to make something for Dave so he wouldn't be so sad to leave them off with a stranger. Alvin huffed and crossed his arms.

"Oh come on, Simon! I just wanted to make a video DVD for Dave so he could remember me by!" Theodore blinked, scratching his cheek and Simon sighed.

"You'll only be gone a week." The blue-clad chipmunk muttered to him, rolling his eyes. "Okay, we'll help you set up the camera, but that's it." The elder chipmunk grinned from cheek to cheek and waited until Simon and Theodore finished setting up. For being small forest animals, they really used teamwork quite well. After the recording device had been in it's rightful place, Alvin murmured to himself as he observed his surroundings, as if he were a film director.

"Okay, Simon, move the camera just a bit to the left…" He waved his arms as an example, but Simon only gritted his teeth and did as asked. Theodore stopped short, his eyes wide.

"Oh, no! My brownies are still in the oven!" He cried, quickly dropping his end of the camera stand and rushing off to the kitchen.

"Wait, Theodore—" Simon, not being prepared for such an action, let out a strangled shout and yelped as the full weight of the camera toppled on top of him, smashing the piece of equipment's lens. Alvin, having been turned around, whipped around at the sound, his eyes wide and his ears flew back.

"What were you guys doing? You broke Dave's camera, Simon!" Alvin exclaimed, waving his arms about. Instead of being concerned for Dave's merchandise, he looked more aggravated than anything else that he couldn't do his movie. Grumbling, the eldest chipmunk glared and stormed off, leaving Simon under the weight of the recording gadget. "Fine, I guess I'll just help Theodore with his brownies…"

"Wait, Alvin, get me out from under this thing!" He shouted, only to have it fall on deaf ears. He sighed and relaxed on the floor. Simon knew he was going to be blamed for this. Suddenly, Dave ran in the room, confusion written on his face, but as he surveyed the scene before him, his confusion turned into irritation.

"Simon, what happened in here? Why is my camera on the floor? And more importantly, why are you under it?" The chipmunk's caretaker crossed his arms, waiting. Simon gulped and shifted, trying to get out from under it.

"Well, Dave, Alvin called Theodore and me in here to help him—"

"ALLL-VIIN!!" Dave's voice roared, causing Simon to abruptly quit talking and wince. In the next room, Alvin was standing on the counter with Theodore, helping him take the brownies out of the oven, making sure his little brother let him have one when the loud voice startled him into dropping the tray of sweets. Theo cried out and toppled to the floor, his desserts flying every which way. Alvin scurried off the counter and ran into the equipment room. Upon entering the room, he winced at the glare on Dave's face, but grinned instead of sporting a guilty expression.

"What's new, Dave?" He asked, walking slowly into the room with his arms behind his back. Dave knelt down and lifted the camera off of Simon, who had been struggling underneath it moments before.

"Alvin, let me ask you one simple question…" He trailed off and motioned the chipmunk in question closer. Alvin blinked but did so in his own way, taking care to walk all the way around the camera stand, making Dave sigh. "Why, in the name of everything, did you pull out my camera?" The one thing about the gifts the chipmunks were doing was that Dave didn't know about it. They were keeping it secret, so they could surprise him on the day he was to take them to the airport. But it looked like the jig was up. Simon sighed and prepared to help Alvin out of his predicament.

"Well, you see Dave—"

"Because Dave!" Alvin cut in hurriedly, throwing an arm around Simon's shoulders and pulling him close, grinning. "I was going to record…" He trailed off, thinking. Quickly, Simon caught on and his ears pricked up and he pointed his finger out.

"Yep, Alvin was going to record each of us playing the piano so we could send it in to AFV and try to win ten-thousand dollars." Dave blinked. "But, as you can see, we couldn't handle the weight of the camera and ended up breaking it. Sorry about that Dave." The two brothers held their breath as their caretaker thought this over. Finally, he sighed.

"Okay, I believe you. Just don't let it happen again. If you guys want to use my equipment, ask me to help you, okay?" Simon nodded and Alvin wiped his sleeve over his forehead.

"Whoo, man, hauling that camera sure was a workout! I'm bushed! Think I'll go have a brownie." He exclaimed and quickly ran back in the kitchen after he'd remembered he left Theodore. Simon sighed and shook his head.

_3 Days Later…_

Finally, Friday arrived, making the chipmunks and Renee very excited. While Alvin, Simon and Theodore packed their bags, Ren made due with cleaning up the entire house for their visit. She was very surprised her mother agreed to let the singing trio in the house, but even more surprised that she allowed small woodland _boy_ chipmunks into her house. She giggled suddenly as she vacuumed.

"RENEE!" A loud voice screeched in her ear, making her shriek in surprise and drop the vacuum. Ren whipped around to see her sister, Cassie glaring at her. The youngest Maxell grinned cheekily at her sister.

"Hey, Cass, what's up?" The glaring continued. "Uhm… anything I can help you with?" She asked timidly after she picked up the vacuum and turned it off so she could hear.

"Sister dear, you do know that you're doing my chore, right?" Cassie asked her voice sarcastically sweet. Renee blinked and looked down at the vacuum she was holding.

"Yes, I know. I'm just trying to clean up the house in a hurry so it'll be nice and tidy when the chipmunks come." She murmured and handed it over to her sister. "But if you really want to, you can finish it." She exclaimed brightly, a grin on her face. Feeling the hose get snatched out of her hand, she stood aside as Cass finished vacuuming vigorously. Lowering her eyebrows, she walked off. "She just wants to be paid…"

As she was heading to her room, she heard a knock echo three times through her house.  
**--  
****A/N: Guess whoo! lol I return yet again with the second chapter! I enjoyed writing this one, though it may not be funny enough for some. Chipmunks enter Renee's house in exactly… one chapter! Yay. Feel excitement. Feel it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks. Ross does. :p


	3. The First Day

**Alvin and The Chipmunks Week of Fun**

**The Sole Survivor  
Chapter 3 – The First Day**

Anxiety gripped Renee's stomach and she turned her head in the direction of the door, seemingly frozen. Her hands started to sweat, and she thought she'd eventually faint if she didn't move soon. Was it a dreaded telemarketer, or the chipmunks and Dave Seville? She prayed for the latter of the two. If it was, what would she do? She didn't know how she was supposed to react, and she didn't know how she was going to handle it.

"What are you doing standing there? Who's at the door?" Cassie shouted over the roar of the cleaning machine, dropping the vacuum's hose after shutting it off and running to look around the corner at her sister. She glared and rolling her eyes, scurried to the door. The eldest Maxell unlocked the door and jerked it open. "Hello, can I help…you?" Cass trailed off blinking at the man standing at her door. The dark-haired man seemed to be admiring the house's door frame; he finally jumped and focused his attention on her when he seemed to realize that the door was now open.

"Hello! My name is Dave Seville; I'm here to drop off the boys! You must be Rene—!"

"Oh, right. The rats…" Cassie muttered and dropped her polite expression.

"Hey!" All three chipmunks cried indignantly. She sighed, eyeing the mammals she just noticed were standing in the doorway as well and held the door open. Cassie could easily pick out Alvin from the other two. He looked the most pissed with his arms crossed, and the red hat was a dead give-a-way.

"Come on in, Mr. Seville." Cassie grumbled, walking back to her vacuum to finish cleaning. He blinked and stuttered for a minute before glancing down at the three chipmunks at his feet, who all looked rather peeved at being called rats again.

"I wonder how she would like it if I called her something else…" Simon muttered with a glare, making Alvin snicker to himself. Cassie glanced behind herself shortly before roughly picking up the hose and turning on the machine. Why on earth did their mother allow these squirrels stay with her for a week? Renee finally got a hold of her self and shook her head, running down the length of the hallway.

"Hi, welcome to the Maxell house! I'm Renee!" She shouted, jumping to a stop in front of them with her arms held out. Dave stopped abruptly while the three chipmunks craned their necks to get a good look at her.

"Thanks for having us, Renee." Dave let out a grin, seemingly glad to have a friendly face to talk to. Alvin's eyes narrowed a bit. Simon and Theodore saw this, but before they could stop him, the elder chipmunk walked forward before they could grab a hold of him.

"Alvin!" He ignored them, stopping at the edge of Renee's shoes and climbing up on top of them to poke her in the leg.

"Hey!" She jumped, a little startled and glanced down to look at the tiny chipmunk.

"Oh!" Renee did a swift look at who was standing on her shoe and quickly recognized him. "Alvin, hi!" She exclaimed, kneeling slowly so she didn't knock him in the head with her knee. Alvin did nothing but eye her suspiciously. "Welcome, I'm glad you guys could make it!" She grinned and held out a finger so Alvin could shake it, but he grabbed it and pushed it down.

"Yeah, yeah, I have a few questions for you." Alvin told her sternly, the glare still on his face. Up above, Dave glared.

"Alvin…" He warned. Renee quickly looked up to face him. Alvin huffed and crossed his arms at the interruption.

"Oh, it's alright, Mr. Seville. These guys can ask me any question while they're staying here." Dave looked a little on guard but didn't say anything. He knew she was a fan, but didn't she know about Alvin's tendency to misbehave? Simon sighed and face-palmed and Theodore nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"Okay, first off," He started, holding up one finger. "What are the rules around here? You can't expect me to be on my," Here he paused and air-quoted, "'best behavior' if I don't know them." Renee blinked before a grin widened on her face.

"Oh, that's easy, Alvin!" She exclaimed and held her arms out to emphasize her home. "As the Spaniards say, Mi casa es su casa!" A scoff sounded around the corner.

"Right. Mi casa…" Cassie hissed at her sister, while she winced and unconsciously picked up Alvin and stood, causing him to let out a, "Hey!"

"Alright, rodents, there are rules here, and if your kind host doesn't enforce them, you can expect that I will." Alvin's eye twitched as he gave the elder Maxell a deadly glare. Simon and Theodore gave each other nervous glances before rushing forward and tugging on Renee's shoes. She glanced down before extending her hand and allowing them to climb up to their brother. Cassie eyed her with a raised eyebrow and continued. "Rule one, do not go into other people's rooms without permission from me, my mom, or miss Sunshine over there."

"Hey!" Renee cried out indignantly. Behind them, Dave Seville let out a long, weary sigh. Could he really leave the Chipmunks with these girls? Renee was nice enough, but her sister worried him a bit. "I have rules too, but I'm not going to restrict them from anything! They're here to have fun!"

"Ooh! I have a question!" Theodore cried out, causing Simon to glance at him wide-eyed. Renee blinked down at him, but then realized that he wasn't even looking at her. His gaze was directed at Cassie, the one who was currently spitting out rules left and right. Even Cassie looked a bit surprised. "Well, I like to cook sometimes, is it okay if I go into the kitchen sometimes and bake?" Alvin scoffed and crossed his arms while glaring.

"Dream on, Theodore. You'll be lucky if you can even see the kitchen by the way things are going."

"Aw, Alvin, that's not true." Renee muttered. She was hoping the Chipmunks could have sort of a vacation at her home, not be prisoners. Simon, having heard her small murmur, turned and patted her forehead with a smile.

Cassie continued as if she hadn't heard her sister, the oldest Maxell's eyes focused on Alvin's as she held up two fingers. "Rule two; do not turn on any electronic in this house without consulting _me_. You could ask Renee, but she has half a mind to burn the house down by trying to figure out how to use the game system." Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Like I said," He repeated while Simon swiped his hat nonchalantly and wacked him upside the head with it. "Hey!" Ren sighed and looked off to the side. She caught Dave's glance and smiled.

"Alright, boys, I'm gonna head off." Dave announced without much enthusiasm. He walked closer to Renee to say his goodbyes but stopped and pointed at Cassie when she wasn't looking. "Um… she won't be any trouble for them, will she?" Renee turned her head and eyed Cassie before roughly shaking her head.

"No, I can assure you, Mr. Seville that the chipmunks will be under good care at my house." She said with a smile and thumbs up. He grinned and gave Alvin, Simon and Theodore his farewells. As Cassie caught her sister's gaze, Renee shook her fist at her with a warning glare on her face. The eldest Maxell rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Well, I'll be on my way. Take care, guys. See you in a week!" Heading back out the door, Dave shut it softly behind him with a worried expression. Once the echoes of his footsteps disappeared, Renee let out a sigh of relief. She finally had the chipmunks in her home, but the question would be could she handle it? In her hand, Alvin began hopping up and down as he spotted something in the corner.

"Hey! Can I play with that huge stick-thingy over there?"

"Alvin, do you even know what that is?" Cassie's voice rang out from the other room.

"Whatever it is, don't touch it!"

Renee sighed. She hoped so.

**--**

**A/N: Well, well, well. Here I am, yet again. It's been a while. I'm just glad I came up with this, hah. I'm so beautiful and amazing! Hahah. I've been playing too much Disgaea. Wahh.  
Anyway, yah, the Chipmunks are in her house, and are experiencing the so called rules. Are they gonna follow them? Heck no! Rebellion!**

**Oh, and a couple of you guys were asking if this was movie-verse or cartoon-verse, I don't think it matters how you imagine them, but in my perspective, they're in movie-verse. Like really tiny. So onward to the next chapter…as soon as I write it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chipmunks!! No, denied. **


	4. Day Two

**Alvin and The Chipmunks Week of Fun**

**The Sole Survivor  
Chapter 4 – Day Two AKA: The Love Doctor**

"Are you sure?" Renee asked again, giving her sister a worried glance. Her blue eyes cut over to the three chipmunks still snoozing on the couch before darting to Cassie. She had a bad feeling about this. The eldest Maxell glared and shooed her out the door.

"Yes! Leave already, you're making me mad!" Renee groaned.

"But, can't I just-!" The door slammed in her face. The youngest Maxell sighed dejectedly and made her way down the porch steps to her car. Alexandra called her earlier that morning to meet the chipmunks, and when Renee was about to wake up Alvin, Simon and Theodore to bring them along, Cassie told her to leave them alone and let them sleep.

She was a little wary, but she could cross that road when she got back. "Fine, I'll hurry and get Alex, and be back before they have a chance to wake up." Satisfied with that answer, Renee nodded to herself and got in her car.

Inside the house, Cassie huffed and crossed her arms. "Just because I've never had a pet in my life doesn't mean I can't take care of some rodents for a few minutes." She muttered to herself before casting a glance to the three on the couch. They were snoozing innocently, but she knew soon they would be wide awake and all over the place. She could get some things done in that time.

Right when she was about to close the door to her room, she heard a loud, high pitched voice call out, "Renee!" Cassie cursed herself. She slapped her forehead and stomped out to the living room couch with a glare at the awakened chipmunk.

"Ren left for a few minutes, you're stuck with me. What do you want?" She asked with a none-to-kind look on her face. She found herself face-to-face with the chubby chipmunk, Theodore. He was curled up against she figured as Simon, and Alvin as sprawled above them with a bit of drool hanging out of his mouth. She grimaced. Theodore's large green eyes were beginning to fill with tears as his tired mind registered her angry face.

"S-sorry, Cassie, I just wanted something to drink."

"No… I just…" Cassie stuttered before groaning at the pitiful look on the younger chipmunks face. With that one look, he had her. She sighed and held up one finger. "Hold on for a minute, I'll go get it." She mumbled and turned to head for the kitchen.

* * *

Renee sighed while she sat at a red light, waiting to turn. She was worried about the chipmunks. Her sister hadn't taken care of anything since their mother was sick, and even her mother could say that she would've been better off without Cassie's help. Finally, the light turned green and she stepped on the gas.

"Alex, you better be on your best behavior today…" She warned as she pulled into her friend's home. Alexandra's home was cozy, with a long porch and a swing with a punching bag on the front for Alex's brother. She closed her eyes for a split second before getting out of the car. Renee really hoped her friend's brother, Daniel was home today. He was the Maxell girl's object of affection. She walked up to the front door and knocked on it twice.

"Coming!" A familiar voice shouted, and Renee's heart skipped a beat. Danny was home! She did a mini happy dance before the door opened, revealing the thin, muscular boy. He had short, black cropped hair and green eyes. He blinked before smiling. "Hey Ren, what brings you here?" Renee grinned and began to walk past him.

"Oh, just picking your favorite sister up." She stopped short, however, when a tanned arm shot in front of her, blocking her way inside. "Oh come on, again?" Renee complained and turned to face Danny, who was grinning smugly.

"Yes, again. You didn't think I would forget, did you?" She grinned a little sheepishly.

"Well, I was kind of hoping…" She trailed off and sighed. "Okay, fine." She turned around and grinned. "Don't blame me if I beat you." She heard a scoff behind her and Danny ran past her to kick at the punching bag.

"Right, don't cry when I whoop your ass." Renee let out a chuckle before raising her fist to give it a good punch. "So did you miss me?"

"What?" She stopped mid-punch and her eyes widened. "Oh, heh, yeah I missed you, Danny." Renee mumbled out nervously, swinging out another blow weakly. Danny blinked and caught the punching bag and looked around it curiously.

"Hey, did you really?" He asked, hitting the punching bag out of the way with his elbow. "I'm touched, Renee." The youngest Maxell blinked as a blush lit up her face.

"Yeah, it's a complicated…emotion." She murmured and began to back away. "Well, I really should see if Alex is ready." Right when she turned, she felt a hand grab her wrist and tug her back. Ren wobbled off balance for a second before she fell back against something hard and slightly squishy. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked before tilting her head back.

"You're so clumsy." Danny murmured, and Renee blushed, averting her gaze.

"Ahem." Both Danny and Renee's heads flew to the front door where Alexandra stood. Her arms were crossed and she had a knowing grin on her face. "Sorry to interrupt your moment of love, but I'm sure you wanna get back to your rodents, don't you?" Renee growled under her breath in a warning and she quickly stood up and backed away from Danny. "Or you can stay and flirt with my brother." The grin on Alex's face grew.

"You're pushing it, Alex." Renee gritted out through tightly closed teeth. Behind her, Danny chuckled softly before wrapping his arms around the Maxell's shoulders, causing a new blush to light up on her cheeks.

"Have fun with my sister." He grinned and ran inside the house, closing the door behind him. Renee sighed and clapped her hand over her eyes.

* * *

"Hey Cassie, can I play with this?" The oldest Maxell ground her teeth together. All three chipmunks were now wide awake, and they were everywhere at once, it seemed.

After she had fetched Theodore his drink, she found that Alvin and Simon were awake as well. For a few seconds, they sat in silence, but that didn't seem to be enough for them. No, they decided they wanted to run around the house and pull everything out of its original place to see what it did, or what it was for. Her nerves were shot. It's no wonder she never had a pet in her life.

She whirled to face the voice, and found it to be Simon. He was holding up their mother's iPod, and had a very curious look on his face. Her teal eyes narrowed and she growled threateningly at the taller chipmunk. He blinked and set it down slowly. "Okay, sorry." He murmured.

"Look, why can't you guys-!" Cassie began, but was interrupted.

"Cassie!"

"What now?!" She stormed into the kitchen to see Theodore on the counter. He had an innocent questioning look in his eyes, and Cassie growled. "No." She simply said and pointed in the opposite direction. Little Theo hung his head and hopped down, running out.

"Hey, Cassie!" Alvin called, and the elder Maxell gripped her long brown hair in her hands.

"What!? What could you possibly want now?" She shouted, storming into the living room only to come face to face with her sister, Renee. The young Maxell had her arms crossed with a skeptic look on her face. Cassie noticed Alex grinning and shutting the door behind her. "Oh, you're back finally? Take care of these rats; I'm going to my room." Alex blinked and waved.

"Nice seeing you again, Cassie! Good to know you're doing well!" She shouted after Renee's sister quickly as the eldest Maxell's door slammed shut. Renee sighed and her shoulders sagged. "Well, at least the rodents aren't dead." Alex reminded her, almost too seriously. Renee walked over to the couch where she saw Alvin and Theodore.

"I'm sorry about that, guys. I had to go pick up my friend Alex, but I'm back now." Alex leaned around the younger Maxell and waved at them with a grin. Renee frowned a bit at Alvin's look.

"Is your sister always so…angry?" He asked and jerked a thumb in the direction she'd gone. "She wasn't exactly the friendliest host we've ever had." Renee shook her head and sat down on the couch facing Alvin.

"One thing you gotta know about Cassie is she's not used to having someone depending on her for anything. I'm guessing the stress got to her and she just got more and more irritated by the second. It wasn't you guys, don't worry." Renee explained. "I won't leave you like that next time." She murmured softly.

"Well, I'm hungry." Alvin stated. Theodore nodded, and Simon hopped in the room with a curious look on his face.

"Well, you're entertaining them enough." Alex muttered and elbowed Renee in the side. "Hi, I'm Alex!" She slung an arm around the Maxell's shoulders.

All three chipmunks waved and chorused, "Hi Alex." Renee rolled her eyes and Alex giggled slightly.

"So, why did it take you two so long to get back?" Simon asked, adjusting his glasses on his nose and peering at them. Alvin crossed his arms and bumped shoulders with Theodore.

"I'm thinking it had something to do with a boy." He stated loudly, grinning when Renee's cheeks took on a new color for the word crimson.

"What?" The Maxell squeaked, her eyes widening. "No! No, what would give you that idea?" She asked, laughing nervously, doing everything she could to avoid the little chipmunk's gaze. Beside her, Alex huffed and pushed her out of the way.

"So you noticed it too, Alvin?" She asked, much to Renee's embarrassment. "I was hoping someone would! You should see those two together! My brother Danny and Renee flirt like there's no tomorrow!"

"Alex!" Renee shouted, her face blood red. "Shut it!" Alvin glanced between them before waving his arms around.

"Hold it! Hold on!" The two girls paused to look at him. "I'm curious about this situation, and I offer my services to help you two find love!" Alvin shouted in confidence, as if that were the most practical thing to say out loud. Renee blanched and crashed to the floor in shame.

"I can't believe this…" She muttered weakly. Alex blinked and grinned.

"Oh, that's good, she's gonna get some help." Alexandra turned to the other two chipmunks. "Hey, you two. How's about helping your kind host get a date?" Simon sighed, his shoulders sagging. Theodore's face lit up considerably.

"Really?" The chubby chipmunk asked, his hands clasping together. Alex shrugged.

"Yeah, we can all laugh at her embarrassment while at the same time helping her." Her brown eyes turned to the leader of the Chipmunks. "What do you think, Alvin? Do you take responsibility for this mission that has been bestowed upon you?" She asked, total seriousness in her voice. Alvin puffed out his chest and grinned.

"I will take on this mission on account that I get fed." The self-proclaimed Love Doctor stated, almost proudly. Simon face-palmed.

"You guys are ridiculous." The taller chipmunk muttered and eyed the Maxell with a frown.

"And I'm his assistant!" Theodore declared; finally glad to have some part in a romance. Alex's grin widened as she looked at Renee, who was still on the floor.

"Well, how about that. You have some help to bewitch my brother into dating you." Renee shot up and glared.

"Don't say it as if I'm cursing him!" Alvin walked up to her on the edge of the couch.

"Don't worry, kind ma'am!" He told her with a dramatic voice. Renee couldn't help but roll her eyes. "By the end of our vacation, I promise that you will have this young man as your boyfriend in no time!"

"Great." Renee sighed, slapping her palm over her eyes. "Now, how about we all go out to eat?"

"Don't you just love me?" Alex told her smugly. She grinned and wrapped an arm around Renee. "Yeah, let's go have some real fun!"

--  
**A/N: Woohoo. Second day up and running. Hmm… I wonder if I'm doing these characters right. I may have to rewrite this chapter. Who knows. Anywho, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks. But I may have to watch the movie again to get my story accurate.**


End file.
